


All That We See

by Braggsticks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braggsticks/pseuds/Braggsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin wake up alone in a world that shouldn’t be possible to exist in reality, but it does and know they’re trapped there. Trapped with no knowledge outside of basic survival and the help of each other, but Michael’s anger only gets the better of him as Gavin proves to be more worried than helpful. Yet as the days tick on they soon realize no one is coming for them and they’re going to have to get along before the Grimm Reaper creeps up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That We See

                        Michael rolled over with a groan, head aching and body sore; his eyes fluttered open slowly only to be snapped shut the moment light touched them. _Why the fuck was it so bright?_ He let out another groan and lifted his hands up from the sand they were settling in to place them against his face. He rubbed at his face a moment, but then froze. _Wait a fucking second_. His hands slid from his face and dropped back onto the ground he lied on and pale fingers sunk into the sandy bits. The lad’s eyes snapped open and he sat up in a start; large brown eyes flicking across the beach.

            The beach.

            He looked down at the clothes he wore to see that they were in fact the everyday clothes (the usual shoes, jeans, MLP shirt, and hoodie—mind you it didn’t matter). He wasn’t dressed for the beach and not to mention it wasn’t beach weather in Texas _nor_ was he originally anywhere near a fucking beach. So how in the fuck did he get here?

            “Hello!”

            Michael’s head snapped around to look down the length of the beach at the sound of the voice and with it came the rest of the world too; the sound of birds cawing wildly in the distance and the waves crashing into the sand as the wind pressed into him from the north. His eyes attempted to focus, but he couldn’t see a thing and he dug into his pocket as his legs drew in to help assist in getting him to his feet. He withdrew his hand with glasses in its grasp to place the thin frames on his face; the world came into focus more, but it didn’t change what he already knew was certain. He had no idea where the fuck he was.

            “Can anyone hear me?!”

            The voice again. So familiar and sounding so frustrated with panic that Michael immediately ran in the direction without a second thought to it being just in his head. He had to be going crazy right? It’s the only way to explain why this was happening, but it couldn’t be happening. No. This was all just bullshit. He’d wake up in his bed, next to Lindsay, and then go to work. That’s what would happen. He just needed to wake up.

            “Micool!”

            The Jersey man stopped running and whipped his head to the right just in time to have his form collided with. He fell back into the sand with a thud and a yelp left his lips as skinny arms wrapped tight around his middle. He shot his brown eyes down to see the brunet mused hair of Gavin as his face pressed into his chest, hold not letting up in the least. Michael frowned at the situation and grabbed at the other’s arms, “Gavin, what the fuck are you doing? Get off me.”

            Gavin didn’t loosen up at all and he didn’t move his face, but his shoulders relaxed and immediately Michael froze in his attempts to push his friend off of him. A soft sigh rolled out and a muffled voice spoke against his shirt, “I thought I was alone…I was scared that no one else would be here.”

            Michael looked around once more, eyes casting down the beach as gulls cawed and waves lapped up to wet the sand more. He let go of Gavin’s arms to shift his elbows under him so he was propped up on them and slanted with his torso, eyes back on the other lad, “Gavin.”

            Slowly the Brit lifted his face from Michael’s chest to look up at him; green eyes wet looking and on the brink of dropping tears, “Wot?”

            “Where is here?”

            Gavin shrugged lightly in a movement of uncertainty as he glanced away and down the beach, “I…I don’t know. I woke up in these woods and found my way here...been hollering for a few hours now.”

            Michael flicked his head to either side, but all he saw was sand and water. Woods? He looked back down at Gavin, “What woods?”

            Gavin hesitated, but finally he pulled away from Michael to lift himself onto his feet. He brought a hand around to hold the opposite bicep as his free hand pointed behind him, “Back that way. The beach ends and becomes an endless amount of trees.”

            A beach that extended right off a forest? “You mean a jungle, right?”

            “No,” Gavin shook his head, voice small, “Woods. As in pine trees and birch.”

            Michael’s brow furrowed and without pause he stepped around Gavin to head in that direction. He didn’t even turn to make sure the other was following, he didn’t need to because he knew Gavin would. He knew the Brit would follow right after him and stay as close as possible. So when he stopped walking abruptly it hadn’t surprised him when the lanky man smacked into his back.

            “Wot’s wrong?”

            Michael looked over his shoulder at him, “What’s wrong?” He waited for a nod then turned around completely to face him, “I’ll tell you _wot’s_ wrong, Gavin. We’re on a beach in the middle of fucking nowhere! A an ocean based beach that apparently has a forest you can walk right fucking into!”

            “A lot of places have where the beach turns into a biome of trees—”

            “Name a place in America!” Michael paused, but when no answer came he frowned even more, “Where the _fuck_ are we, Gavin? And where the hell is everyone else?”

            Gavin was hesitant in responding, but he did with that small voice from earlier, “Everyone else as in…”

            “People, Gavin! Where the hell are all the people?!” He shot a hand out to direct down the beach, “It’s a gorgeous fucking day and there isn’t a person in sight! And you just got done telling me you’ve been hollering for hours! Why hadn’t anyone come running?! Where in the hell is the place and why are there only two of us?!”

            “We don’t know if there’s just—”

            “Like hell we don’t!” Michael snapped, “I’m pretty certain if there was someone in the nearby vicinity they would’ve come running by now!”

            “Maybe it’s an island?” The offer so weak and so timid that it made something inside Michael even angrier and he groaned out in frustration.

            The shorter of the two turned away for a second then back, hands being held out towards his clothing, “Do these look wet to you?”

            “Wot?”

            “Do they look wet?”

            “Well no, but—”

            “Then how the hell did I end up on the beach, Gavin?! HOW?!” Michael threw his hands towards the water, “I sure as fuck didn’t get washed ashore! And you sure as hell didn’t get washed into the woods! So where the hell are we and how the hell did we get here?!”

            “I-I don’t know,” Gavin averted his eyes and Michal stared hard at him waiting to see if he would say more, but the man didn’t so the other turned on a heel to continue walking towards where Gavin had pointed to. There was a sand mound that blocked his view, but he could see Gavin’s earlier footprints on it from where he was and he picked up the pace a bit. His body was boiling with a pot of anger towards the situation. He wouldn’t call it angry. He’d call it frustration. Frustration for not knowing where they were or how they were there and more so towards the fact that he was suddenly stuck with Gavin.

            Stuck.

            Trapped.

            Fucking screwed.

            Probably going to die.

            “Micool.”

            “Don’t talk.”

            How?

            HOW THE HELL?!

            “Micool.”

            “Gavin, be quiet.”

            Why couldn’t he be trapped in nowhere land with someone else?

            “Micool.”

            “I’m thinking.”

            He didn’t hate Gavin, but he also knew that Gavin was more of an “indoors” type and if they were stuck out here without answers, then that meant they would have to survive. Gavin didn’t seem the Boy Scout type in his skinny jeans following after Michael.

            “Michael.”

            That got the Jersey native to halt in his steps just as he peeked the top of the sand mound, eyes on the tree line just a little ways off. Gavin had said his name correctly, pronounced it carefully to where he knew it would get his attention more so. Michael turned his head and looked at him, “ _What_ , Gavin?”

            “Wot are we going to do?”

            Michael kept his stare on him for a long moment before turning away to continue walking, “We keep searching.” He carefully slid his way down the other side of the sand hill, “Maybe,” once he was close enough he hopped to flat surface, “we aren’t alone.”

            “Wot if—ACK!” Michael turned in time to catch Gavin’s flailing arms as he tripped forward and off the last foot of slant. His green eyes looked up at Michael as he was hunched over still, “…we are?”

            “Alone?”

            Gavin nodded slowly and Michael let his arms go to keep walking, eyes never resting in their sweeps of the area around them.

            “Then we find shelter for the night,” he looked up at the sky, “Nothing much else we can do.”

            “Wot about food?”

            Michael sighed and looked forward, “I’ve only just woken up not even ten minutes ago in a place I’ve never seen before,” he shot Gavin a glare over his shoulder, “I don’t think food is my top priority right now.”

            “Do you have any memory prior to waking up?”

            That was a good question. A question that Michael had to ponder until they were almost at the tree line. He remembered yesterday. He remembered saying his goodbyes at the office then going home with Lindsay. He remembered that. Did he remember going to bed? Did he even go to bed? Lindsay had. No. Wait. He’d gotten a text from someone, “Somebody texted me yesterday…at least I think it was yesterday. I don’t remember who it was though.”

            “It was me,” Gavin said quickly and Michael looked at him just as the Brit moved to walk next to him, “I texted you yesterday around ten asking if you wanted to go out for bevs.”

            “You did?”

            Gavin nodded.

            “Did I say yes?”

            Gavin gave a shrug, “I don’t remember anything after that. It’s all just black after that.” He stepped ahead of Michael just as they reached the tree line then stopped completely in front of him with a sudden look of nervousness, “Micool, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

            Michael rolled his eyes with annoyance climbing back up, “We don’t have a choice.” He pushed Gavin out of the way and he gave a squawk of protest, but it didn’t falter the other’s steps as he walked into the woods. Eventually the ground beneath him went from being a mixture of sand and grass to just grass; trees cluttering the area around them, “This place is dense as dicks, Gav. This is where you woke up?”

            Gavin hopped closer to be more behind Michael, brushing into his back with his arm, “Closer to the beach, but yes.”

            Michael flinched at the touch and shot him a glare, “Back off, dude. You’re cutting it a bit close here.”

            “Sorry,” Gavin paused in a step to draw back further from his friend, eyes casting down.

            “Fuck, Gav, what the hell is wrong with you?”

            Gavin’s head snapped straight and he looked at him with wide eyes, “I’m worried! Aren’t you?”

            “Well, yeah, of course I am.” _I’m scared as hell._ “I’m just not being a spooked rabbit about it.” _Because if I do I’ll probably curl up and hide_.

            Gavin was staring at him with his jaw dropped and ready to say more when a sound sliced through the air, cutting him off and freezing them both. The slenderer moved to stand closer to his friend without a second thought and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head closer to whisper, “Micool, wot was that?”

            “How the hell am I supposed to know?” Michael hissed at him before searching over the area in front of them. He backed into Gavin forcing him to take a step back until he had him pinned between a tree and his back. He could feel Gavin breathing against him and could sense the urge that was rising for him to speak, “Sh.” Gavin stayed quiet and even lifted a hand to put against his mouth to keep any unwanted noise in.

            Michael was looking straight ahead as the noise came again, but this time he was able to make it out. Hissing? No. Wait. It was. It was a hissing noise, but it sounded throaty and gurgled. Inhuman. Sick and dying. What the fuck was it? Then. It was right then he caught sight of something just behind a large tree just off center in front them; his eyes widened and he could hear Gavin make a low noise of protest.

            The creature moved further out from behind the tree on four legs. Four legs that were drawn far too close together and shaped rectangle like with leathery green skin and three claws that curved out of each one. The closeness of the limbs was due to the slender body which they held up; the leathery green skin was folded and rolled in different areas of its chest and sides. It turned towards them to show the black oval bulges which protruded just below the head in a V formation. The leathery skin moved with force as its head tilted to the side; a head that looked far too square with slight indents on all sides. Its face was a look of terror in itself with a mouth that was turned into a frown and opened wide to show rows of sharp teeth; black eyes which were sunk deep in its head stared at them with a look of sad horror.

            The creature gave another hissing sound of pain and moved closer, four legs shuffling to move it slowly.

            “Jesus, fuck,” Michael moved a hand behind him to press into Gavin’s waist, he couldn’t look away from it, “What in the hell—” Its mouth opened and the cry of hissing death rang out as the narrow body began to bloat, “Fuck! Gavin, run!”

            Gavin let out a yell that was a scream of a noise only he could make just as Michael turned to face him, pushing the hand into his side to force him to move. The Brit stumbled, but Michael caught his arm and pulled him to his feet. He shoved at his friend’s back to send him forward. They tripped away in a scurry with only Michael looking back to see the creature slowly deflating in the middle. He looked forward again to chase after Gavin who was leagues ahead of him already, “Gavin!”

            The Brit vanished into the low leveled leaves of the trees and Michael felt his chest tighten with panic slightly. _Shit. No._ “Gavin! Wait!” He stumbled up an incline that Gavin had darted up without trouble; his pale hands grabbed at the branches surrounding him to assist in helping him along. He glanced behind him, but there was no sign of the creature that had chased them away. He looked forward again and a branch scratched his cheek making him yelp; the wood carving right into his skin. He slapped a hand up to it and the action made him wince, but he had done it to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. The wet sound of his hand connecting with his cheek though had him knowing otherwise and he drew his hand back to look at the red there, “Fuck.” He looked up straight again, slowing his pace to a slight jog before finally coming to a stop.

            He hunched over the minute he was standing still and rested his hands on his knees as he drew in breaths to try and fill his lungs again. He lifted his hand again—ignoring the blood stain now on his jeans—to press the palm against the cut again. He looked about and pushed off his knee to stand straight, “Gavin!”

            Silence followed.

            “Gavin, where are you?!” Michael felt a slight feeling of more panic settle into him with the fear that Gavin might be gone. He couldn’t be though. How could he suddenly just vanish? How could he just _be_ gone, Michael? “You’re in the middle of nowhere numb nuts and just saw a creature right out of a horror flick, why wouldn’t there be a chance he just vanished?” He was mumbling to himself, cursing himself, and begging to any deity that Gavin Free was still around for him to find.

            He pulled his hand from his cheek and slid it down his yellow shirt, smearing it with blood before sniffing in a breath then starting forward again. His eyes were all over the place, looking from tree to tree as he tried to still regain a steady rhythm of breathing; he glanced up at the blue skies then forward again. Plenty of time before nightfall. Plenty of time to find Gavin…or anyone for that matter.

            Part of him just wanted to find Gavin because he knew the idiot wouldn’t be able to take care of himself. _I mean_. The Brit is smart, but Michael was certain in his earlier thoughts that the man probably wouldn’t do well in surviving on his own. Then again…there was the other part of Michael that just wanted to have someone he knew to be with him in this place. To suffer with him and as cruel as it sounded…it was true. Michael would lose his mind if he ended up being here alone, but if he had someone else to get dragged into crazytown with then he’d take it.

            _Says the guy who was angry for it being Gavin at first_.

            Michael sighed at his own thoughts and came to a stop, “Gavin!”

            “Micool.”

            He jumped. The rage filled man jumped and yelped in surprise at his name being said directly behind him. He whirled around with anger in his words, “What the hell, Gav? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack? And why the hell did you…leave me…behind?” Michael’s tone calmed slightly as he looked at his tanned friend more closely; his green eyes were wide and his face looked pale, his bottom lip was trembling, and his whole form looked like it was swaying with intents to collapse, “Gavin, what’s wrong?”

            “I…I,” he swallowed then licked his lips to try again, but paused to say something else, “You’re bleeding.”

Michael shook out his head, “Nothing bad, just a scratch. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Gavin seemed to fall back into his thoughts for a second before braving himself to finish his earlier thought, “I know where we are.”

            Michael moved in an instant, jumping forward to grab Gavin’s arms and look at him forcefully, “Why the hell did you say you didn’t then?!”

            “Because I didn’t!” Gavin’s words pitched as he said it and then he was looking away, “Not until now at least.”

            He fell silent and Michael gave him a quick shake, “Don’t just stand there! Tell me!” Gavin pulled his arms away from Michael’s hold to grab his wrist and lead him in a different direction, silence falling over him and a look of trauma that made Michael’s stomach flip. He was starting to feel it would be better not to know with the way Gavin looked and carried himself, but then again why wouldn’t this be good? Why wouldn’t it be good to know where they are? That puts them one step closer to getting home! It brings there knowledge of the area up by a small percentile! Gavin should be pleased to know there’s a chance to get out of here.

            But then his mind went back to the strange creature. He’d never seen it before. Never even heard of such a grotesque looking thing.

            He was nervous again. Worried. Suddenly he was back on the side of not wanting to know and God he wished he could’ve stayed on that when they broke into a cleared out area. He wished he could go back to the beach and close his eyes. Close them in stay in the darkness because this couldn’t be possible.

            “This…it can’t be,” his voice was weak as he spoke and Gavin’s grip on his wrist tightened slightly.

            “But it is.”

            Michael looked at Gavin then back at the sight in front of him with eyes wide and jaw slack.

            The dark colored fences.

            Torches scattered.

            Mossy stone arena.

            Viewing deck.

            Cobweb covered chests a top stairs.

            “No.”

            “Micool—”

            “This isn’t fucking possible.”

            “—this is—”

            “Thunderdome.”

            “…”

            “Gavin…where are we?”

            “…I think this is Achievement City, Micool.”


End file.
